Cigarette smoking is a major cause of cardiovascular diseases and other health problems, which appears appropriate for intervention with behavioral medicine techniques. Restricted environmental stimulation therapy (REST) has been shown in several studies to be an effective treatment in smoking cessation, with participants maintaining abstinence or major reduction in smoking over long followup periods. Further evidence shows that REST acts as a potentiator of more standard therapeutic interventions in this problem area as well as in other medically detrimental behaviors relevant to heart and circulatory disorders (e.g., habit patterns involved in obesity and hypertension). The proposed research will combine REST with various behavior modification procedures and will manipulate both these combinations and particular details of the stimulus reduction procedure in order to identify optimal intervention designs. One of the studies will specifically examine the role of nonspecific effects in the total impact of the procedure.